A Day in the Park
by Cookie.Crumblers
Summary: Allen loses a bet with Kanda, and he has to pay a price. Allen x Kanda.
1. The Bet

It was a blazing hot summer day in New York City. Walking alongside one of the parks you could hear the dozens of running shoes making quick turns and pivots against the asphalt ground. In the community basketball court several young men were battling fiercely, dribbling expertly towards either side of the goal posts. The twelve of them were separated in two teams, half of them had taken their shirts off, the other half were in either t-shirts and tank tops.

Zipping past the herd like a hunting wolf, one of them with long raven black hair tied in a strict ponytail slipped through the players making them look like stone. His long arms were blessed with curves defining each bicep and chiselled shoulder muscle. He closed in on the goal post like he was cornering a defenseless animal before making a final leap into the air making a perfect slam dunk. Both hands still clinging onto the rim of the hoop, you could see the sweat on his milk white torso glistening under the burning sun.

"Score!" yelled a few of his team mates.

"You got us the winning point!" yelled another.

"Che"

"Shit…this can't be happening," one of the players on the opposite team whispered miserably to himself.

"Don't forget your promise you little fuck." Kanda said with a smirk before picking up his white collar shirt and heading towards the change rooms.

Allen had stupidly challenged this guy called Kanda to a game of basketball to settle a dispute. Just an hour ago, he was minding his own business watching the guys play on the courts until he showed up.

Dressed in a neat white shirt with some jeans and a black pair of converse shoes, he seemed like a decent fellow. Too bad though, Allen had thought to himself he was short on cash. Allen wasn't a thief,

but with a heavy loan for his university classes, rent, and debts left by his guardian he needed a bit of extra once in a blue moon. He cursed himself though for picking a target like Kanda. By the time he had tried to reach into the guy's pocket, he was already flipped over and pinned to the ground with his hand

twisted behind his back.

"The hell are you trying to do?" the man said with a scowl.

"I was just stretching my arm! Let go you asshole!" Allen retorted naturally.

"The fuck you were. I'm turning you in."

"Wait, Wait! Please, I really didn't mean to. I..I just have a lot of debt."

"Whatever," the man grunted and made a move to pull him further into an arm lock.

"Okay, please, I'll do whatever you want, just don't turn me in. I'm begging you."

The man thought to himself silently for a few minutes while looking deeply at Allen. Allen couldn't help

but feel embarrassed as the man's gaze seemed to travel all over his backside and body.

"Fine, see those guys there playing basketball? We're going to play a game with them." The man said with an unnerving wit.

"What?" Allen replied completely confused.

"If you win, you're free to go."

"If I lose?"

"Then you're gonna please me however I want."

"What the hell? You gotta be kidding me. You don't mean…"

"Yea, I mean with your body. I'm taking your ID and wallet right now so don't even try to run away."

Kanda stated blatantly before releasing his strong grip on Allen.

"You're the one looking like the thief right now you know." Allen said frustrated.

"I saw your hand coming a mile away, got it captured on my phone if the authorities need evidence."

Fuck. Was what Allen thought to himself as Kanda slipped under him before scoring the final point to his winning. Maybe he can run away now, he can retrieve new id cards and report his bank cards as missing. But that video….damn it…Allen cursed himself again before heading towards where Kanda disappeared off to.

As he entered the change room, Allen knowing what would happen at least wanted to keep his dignity so he flipped the sign to out of order before opening the door to go in.

"You knew you were going to win weren't you" Allen said accusingly.

Kanda was sitting nonchalantly on one of the benches, he hadn't put his shirt back on yet. The sweat from the game still plastered on his body, making his six pack and pecs glisten in the dim lighting of the room.

"You didn't even stand a chance, dumbass."

"All right. Fine. You really have to keep your promise to delete the video after."

"Got it. Now suck me." Kanda smirked as he spread his legs open slightly and pointed a finger between his legs.

Allen considered this. He could run now and face a theft incrimination later or do this and get it over with. Again. Fuck.

Allen went close to Kanda before getting on his knees in front of him. Looking up, Kanda looked merciless, with a demanding expression. Allen got to work on the man's black jeans, carefully placing a finger to unhook the round button at the waist and slowly pulling down the metal zipper. Allen reached in and felt a pulse from something huge as he drew it out into the open air. Kanda's shaft was still half hard, already though it seemed way too huge for Allen to even attempt. Some precum was spewing slowly out of the tip of the round carved mushroom head. The change room smelled of piss but Kanda's sweat and precum were distinct. He smelled musky and damp, he smelled of sex. Opening his mouth, Allen brought out his tongue to lick off the drop of precum at the tip of Kanda's cock.

"Ahh.." Kanda shuddered as his captive took his cock further into his mouth without making contact. Just the guy's hot breath on his skin made his dick grow to its full length, hitting the back of the boy's throat.

Allen sucked and slurped, pushing Kanda's cock as far in as he could take it. His face was already buried in Kanda's bush. His pubic hair was thick, and smelled of sweat.

"That's right bitch, take it like you enjoy it, you got no other way out." The man Allen was blowing said as he placed a hand onto Allen's head, pushing his head down further. Allen was going to choke.

Out of nowhere the man stood up, pulling his dick out of Allen's mouth.

"Follow me"

Allen followed him through the change room hallway until they arrived in the large shower area. He watched as Kanda stripped off his jeans, shoes, socks, and pulling off his hair band. The man was completely naked before him. Each muscle was obviously trained, his body was fit like an Olympian swimmer.

"Checking me out?"

"Fuck you" was all Allen could blurt out.

"That's not how this is going to end" Kanda gave a perverted smile.

"You know how you were to please me however I wished?"

"What about it."

"I sweat a lot back there to win the game you know." Kanda threw an inquisitive look at Allen.

"But the showers here seemed to be broken."

"What do you want me to do? Find a wrench?" Allen looked almost relieved.

"Clean me off," Kanda ordered.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Indulgence

Allen eyed Kanda closely, hesitant. Trying to decipher the situation and figure out his next move.

"Come on kid" Kanda said as he backed up against the shower room wall, folding one of his arms behind his head, the other reaching down towards his cock to hold it in a fist, showing how hard and erect it is.

Seeming to come to terms with the situation finally, Allen decided he had no choice but to follow through with this ordeal completely, to the last detail if his captor were to release him.

He stepped closer towards Kanda, taking off his collared shirt and dress pants so as to not dirty them, leaving him only in his red, black checkered boxers against his pale white skin.

The white haired boy got to his knees in front of the standing Kanda who was towering over him like a sentinel. Kanda eyed him carefully like a hawk about to devour its prey.

"What are you waiting for?" Kanda said to Allen in a low condescending voice before putting one of his foot on Allen's shoulders, making him look like a piece of furniture.

Allen couldn't help but notice how unrealistically perfect the man's legs were sculpted. Elegant like an archer's, but strong and muscled like a rogue warrior. Prepared to give this his all,if he were to satisfy this man's desires. Taking the hint, Allen took Kanda's leg and opened his mouth to slowly draw his tongue along the sole of Kanda's foot.

"Kinky there aren't y-" Kanda started to say before letting out a small coarse moan as Allen started sucking on Kanda's toes. He looked up to see a Kanda who closed his eyes in ecstasy, throwing his head back against the wall. The man's cock was dripping a steady stream of precum down its length, over his balls, and onto the side of his thighs.

"Yea…bitch you like this don't you…" Kanda said with a half-opened eye, the other he couldn't open because of the immense stimulation. "You're licking me like a dog." Kanda said with a satisfied tone.

Fuck was all Allen could think as he felt his own hardness coming to fullness as he serviced the man standing in front of him. The degradation was so much, Kanda's words bit like ice, but was somehow turning him on. Was he going crazy?

Allen moved up further, making wet circles around Kanda's ankles which earned him another small moan. Grasping the sides of his legs, Allen made trail of wet tongues along the curve of Kanda's calves, finally ending at the pit behind his knee making Kanda shudder and grab a handful of Allen's hair.

"fuck…" Kanda gave a low moan. Allen continued higher onto the man's thighs, both hands massaging Kanda's firm ass as he licked the sweat off of his masculine body, sucking at each crevice and cover it with his saliva.

"Carry it over here" Kanda gave another order, pulling Allen by a handful of hair towards his abs.

Allen could only comply as he trailed his wet tongue around the curves of Kanda's six pack. He felt Kanda's skin, it was smooth and impeccable like a marble statue, wrapped around the perfect body that gave natural indents around each ab. His sweat tasted salty, but somehow disturbingly satisfying. Allen closed his eyes and sucked on one of Kanda's nipples as the man pulled his head higher towards his pecs.

"Ughh.." Kanda let out another deep moan, closing his eyes to enjoy the heat of Allen's mouth and tongue ravaging his body. He could hear the slurping sounds Allen's mouth was making against him, his soft and lustful lips forming around his nipples, the tongue dragging its textured surface along the sensitive tip.

Though not satisfied enough, Kanda wiped off a handful of his dripping precum onto his biceps and armpits. "Lick it off for me," he said as flexed all the muscles in his arm. Allen followed the demand, sucking and licking a path from Kanda's nipples to his arms. Kanda was neatly trimmed, just enough hair to make him seem incredibly manly yet dangerously sophisticated. The long haired man kept his arm behind his head as Allen licked him. He tasted of sweat and again sex. He could smell Kanda's body odour, it was intoxicating. His mind flashed back to watching Kanda maneuvering the ball around the court like he owned it. He felt weak in his knees as he serviced and submitted to this man before him. Was he losing his mind? Allen couldn't resist submitting to every order the man gave.

Out of nowhere Kanda pulled Allen up for a deep kiss. He felt the man's lustfull tongue penetrate his mouth. As if he was getting his soul sucked out, Kanda seemed incredibly passionate in the kiss. Frenching him, the taller man's tongue went deep into Allen's throat. He felt their saliva exchanging as their tongues entwined and their lips groped at each other. Allen didn't have a choice but to deepen the kiss as Kanda had full control, keeping his head in position.

Upon breaking the kiss Kanda emotionlessly ordered "get it hard" to Allen who looked down to see Kanda's dick had softened during their kiss.

The white haired boy got back down onto his knees and took hold of Kanda's thick penis.

"Wait." Kanda interrupted. Holding Allen's head with one hand, with his other he took his wet prick and flicked it across Allen's face, smearing his precum along his lips and cheek. Allen could feel the heat of Kanda's dick on his face, the precum left behind was thick and warm. The man held his half erect dick in a firm fist, motioning for Allen to open his mouth. He did and immediately he felt Kanda shoving his cock as far has he could down Allen's throat. Still holding Allen by the hair in one hand, Kanda mouth fucked him, pumping in and out mercilessly of the guy's mouth. Allen was amazingly seductive. Hot and ready, his mouth could take all of his length, no woman was able to do that before. Allen felt Kanda's penis penetrate his throat down to his esophagus, all he could taste in his mouth was traces of Kanda's precum mixed with his sweat. As if he was slipping into a dream it felt so good to be dominated like this, the man's hard dick forcing its way into him, the mushroom head making his mouth a tunnel for its path.

"What a slut" Kanda moaned looking down to see Allen take his cock. Kanda took his dick out again and slapped Allen across the face with his full erection.

"Look at yourself, tell me you don't like this" Kanda said before striking Allen again, rubbing and fucking a side of Allen's face.

Allen couldn't deny that his erection was full and hard under his boxers. He was so wet that he felt his own precum all over the front of his underwear. Wet and slick, he wanted to hump Kanda's leg for some reason.

Pulling Allen's head back a bit Kanda ordered again "open your mouth."

Allen did as he was told as he watched Kanda form a hand into a cylinder around his own prick. Kanda was breathing heavily as he started to pump his dick into his hand fucking it, his dick pointing towards Allen's face.

"You're going to enjoy this, bitch" Kanda managed to say. Allen watched as Kanda touched himself, his long slender fingers wrapped around his fat penis. It wasn't before that long spurts of hot cum flew out, splattering across Allen's face and into his mouth. Strings of burning hot nectar made contact as Kanda ejaculated, every time he fucked through the hole he made with his hand, another jet of sperm shot across onto Allen. Kanda didn't let go of Allen's head, making sure to shoot across all of Allen's face, and pushing Allen into position. Ribbons of cum continued to cover Allen, dripping down onto his neck and chest. Kanda yelled heavily in pleasure as he jerked off, finally ending his last few spurts straight into Allen's mouth.

"Ughhhh!" Kanda moaned as he shot his last huge portion of cum into Allen.

"Fuck..that was a lot of cum wasn't it." Kanda said as he slowed his fucking into his own hand, though no more cum came out. Finally stopping he wiped his cum covered hand into Allen's hair, finishing the act. He came over closer and wiped his prick into it as well.

"Finish yourself" Kanda said in a satisfied smirk.

"With my cum" Kanda finished.

Allen wiped off the man's thick layers of cum with his hand and pulled down his boxers. He felt the now lukewarm but heavily slick cum on his own erection as he jerked himself off.

Kanda lifted a finger to wipe some of his own cum off of Allen's face, putting it in front of Allen's mouth. As if by reaction, Allen opened his mouth to suck on Kanda's fingers while he jacked himself off.

"Trained you well didn't I" Kanda gave a perverse grin.

Finally, Allen too came in huge quantities onto the shower room floor.

Kanda watched as Allen gathered in a small white puddle, moaning as more and more spurts joined the puddle on the ground.

Kanda turned on the shower.

Allen kept kneeling there, slightly winded by the intense pleasure and degradation. He felt hands over his hair though, the feeling and smell of shampoo in his hair and soap on his sweat laden skin. Kanda was washing him.

"You've done this before haven't you" Kanda asked in a strangely polite voice.

"Not like today…" Allen stuttered, still trying to get back his sanity.

"You were good" Kanda muttered as he showered himself too.

They continued to shower in silence, washing away the results of their activities.

Kanda led them back to the locker, handing a towel over to Allen while drying off his hair.

"By the way, I never took that video."

"You didn't did you…" Allen now thought to himself why he didn't ask to check the video, taking the towel to dry himself off too.

"Get smart, you won't survive if you let people take advantage of you so easily."

"What the fuck, you just did it to me"

"Yea, now you remember for next time to stop trusting strangers."

The two dressed in silence, and parted as soon as they got out of the change room, not saying goodbye nor giving each other a look.

Allen kept walking, trying to seal off the memory as either enjoyable or an act of defilement. As he was caught up in his thoughts, he shoved his hands into his pockets. There, he discovered something like a crumpled piece of paper. Taking out it out, he flattened it properly against a wall.

It wrote "212-XXXX-XXX call me."

The End.


End file.
